


Sabotage

by LittleSass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSass/pseuds/LittleSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin has a harder time concentrating on her upcoming game with the images of her naked girlfriend from ESPN's Body Issue haunting her and constantly playing in her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Christen's pictures from ESPN's Body Issue making an appearance yesterday. I was originally going to try to get this out before the game yesterday, but obviously that didn't happen. Hopefully you'll still like it.

It was early in the morning and Christen was sitting atop the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in hand, trying to wake herself up enough to get started with her day. After taking a sip from her mug, Press’ eyes fluttered shut and she took a deep breath in enjoying the serenity this morning has provided her. It was nice to be able to relax for a second before returning back to her hectic schedule.

Moments later, the brunette felt her mug being pulled out of her hands and arms being placed on either side of her legs. The smell of roses mixed with sandalwood and a hint of mint entered her vicinity, alerting her of the new presence in the room. Her arms sagged, as she took a huge whiff of the woman in front of her, loving the smell that she was beginning to associate with home.  

“Good morning.” Christen breathed out, leaning forward until her forehead met the forehead of the woman in front of her. Her eyes slowly opened, meeting the warm brown eyes that she loved so much. She wrapped her legs around her girlfriend’s waist, pulling the woman closer.  

“You’re mean.” Tobin stated, running her fingers down the side of Christen’s thigh, smirking when she felt her girlfriend shiver from the contact.

The younger woman pulled away, her face scrunching up in confusion. “Me? What did I even do?”

“You know what you did.” Tobin reached up to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “You know exactly what you did.”  When Christen’s face stayed the same, Tobin grabbed Christen’s hand. She led it into the front of her sleep shorts, past her boy shorts and to her slippery wet folds.  “Had to take care of some business alone when you I woke up without you.”

“What brought this on?” Press stuttered out, taken by surprise just how wet her girlfriend was. She pulled her hand out of Tobin’s shorts before she started something she wasn’t able to finish since Julie was on her way to take her back to the team hotel right now.

“You. Naked. Body Issue. Torture.”

“But you knew I was doing that shoot.” Christen managed to get out, squirming a little on the counter as she thought about Tobin taking care of herself moments ago in the bed they shared.

Tobin nodded her head thoughtfully. “True, but you neglected to give me any warning that those pictures were going to make an appearance today?”

“Then how did you find out?”

“I woke up to a text from Ash who was happy that someone could finally relate to how it feels to have your girlfriend pose naked for the world. Oh she and Ali also said that you looked smoking hot.”

“Did they? I’ll have to call them and thank them for such kind words.” Christen blushed.

Although she knew that her friends, family, and teammates would be nothing but supportive once the pictures were released, she was still nervous of any reactions. Her body was something that she was always worried about and to have it on display for the world like that terrified her a bit. However, knowing that Tobin had gotten off on her pictures just moments earlier and her friends finding them hot made her feel less scared.

“I’m going to be the first to buy the issue.” Tobin stated, determinedly, breaking Christen from her train of thought.

“Is that so?”

“Oh yeah. It was decided when I got a little sneak preview of what’s in store.” Tobin husked, leaning forward to take the woman’s bottom lip between her own lips.

Tobin reached around, letting her hands find purchase on her girlfriend’s butt and pulled her closer to the edge of the counter. At the same time, she allowed Christen’s tongue into her mouth, where she savored the bitterness of the coffee and the sweetness that was all Christen.

A quiet moan slipped from Christen’s mouth when Tobin’s hand slipped underneath her shirt and over her bra. Tobin gave it a squeeze as she unlocked her mouth from Christen's, moving her lips across the woman's jaw and then down to her neck.

When Tobin went to suck at Press’ pulse point, the striker growled quietly in her ear, effectively reminding her that there would be cameras on them tonight so it'd be best not to leave any hickeys. Needing something to do with her mouth, Tobin made her way back to Christen's lips which were eagerly awaiting her return.

The sharp buzzing from a foreign object on the table startled them apart. It was Christen's phone with an incoming call from Julie.

The darker brunette gave her girlfriend an apologetic look as she brought the phone up to her ear. She was only halfheartedly listening to the blonde on the phone due to the distraction Tobin was being.

The older woman wasn't even looking at Press as one hand was tapping on the counter top and the other hand rested on Christen's leg, her thumb rubbing circles on her inner thigh. Christen bit her lower lip as Tobin’s hands moved higher up her leg.

When she finally got off the phone, Christen immediately grabbed Tobin’s hand and kept it from advancing any further.

“I have to go.” Christen stated with a little annoyance and a touch of sadness. This was not how she was planning her morning would begin. “Julie’s outside. We have to get back to the hotel for breakfast with the team.”

“Or you can just stay here with me.” Tobin said in between placing kisses all over the younger woman’s face, making sure to press extra kisses to her lips.

“I can’t.”

“Stay. Please.”

“I have to go.” Christen stated, finally pulling away from Tobin and denying the woman anymore kisses. “I don’t want to keep the team waiting.”

“Yet, you don’t seem to have any problems with leaving me high and dry.”

“If I remember correctly, you are anything but dry.” To prove her point, Christen allowed her hand to snake in between their two bodies and back into Tobin’s shorts. “Definitely not dry.”

Tobin was at a lost for words. She was just about ready to carry Press back to her room and lock the two of them in there for the rest of the night. A whimpered escaped from her mouth, when Christen slid her hand out her shorts, wiping her fingers on the side of Tobin’s shorts.

“I better go. I’ll see you later.” Christen pecked Tobin’s cheek quickly before leading herself out of the apartment and on the lookout for the car that had come to take her back to the hotel.

“She’s going to kill me with that body.” Tobin said to herself as she leaned back against the counter and allowed those images from ESPN’s Body Issue to run through her mind again as well as subconsciously comparing the pictures to the real thing.

 

* * *

 

After warming up, the Red Stars were heading back into the locker room to change into their jerseys before the game started. Christen followed behind her teammates, but just as she was about to take a step in, a hand grabbed her and pulled her to the side of the hallway. The next thing she knew she was pinned against the wall. Her hands were pulled above her head, with one hand holding her by her wrists.

“You think you’re so sneaky, don’t you?” Tobin’s slightly shaky voice betrayed her usual confidence.

Christen smirked loving the idea of the effect that she had on the older woman. Despite not being able to move, she felt like she was the one in power here. To continue the charades, Christen continued to pretend she had no idea what the other woman was talking about.

“What are you talking about?” She asked, creating a repeat of this morning.

“Oh, don’t play dumb, sweetheart. First, Kling comes over telling me how hot you looked in your photoshoot. She even included pictures that she said Julie sent her. Then, little Emily comes over with pictures from Danny asking how I felt about the photoshoot.” Tobin explained as she leaned closer looking directly into Christen’s alluring green eyes.

“Okay…” Christen trailed off and waved her hand as best as she could from where it was resting against the wall. She waited patiently for Tobin to get to the point.

“That’s not all. Just when I thought it was over, that I would be able to get my head back into the game, my best friend comes over saying that Alyssa sent her some pictures that I might want to see. Allie then went on to compliment your muscular thighs and butt.”

“So your teammates showed you my pictures?” Christen summed up. “What does that have to do with me?”

“I think it has everything to do with you. It was too much of a coincidence that all three girls who came to me happened to get those pictures from players on your team. I bet you told them to send it to me because seeing you naked with definitely get to me and you were hoping that it would throw me off my game.” Tobin concluded.

“So you’re saying that I planned this to possibly distract you from the game that we are playing in tonight?”

“Exactly. How am I supposed to concentrate with all those images running through my head?” Tobin demanded. “The fact of the matter was that you planned this to throw me off my game. But I’ll have you know, babe, it’s not going to work.” Tobin stated, regaining some confidence now that her mind was focusing on soccer again.

“I’ll have you know, I didn’t plan that little stunt. Lyssa did. Said something about needing to take advantage of an opportunity like this.”

Tobin was visibly shocked. She was expecting her girlfriend to admit to being the mastermind behind this plan, not Alyssa. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. “And you just let it happen?”

“Maybe…” With Tobin distracted as she processed the information, Christen managed to free her hands from the midfielder’s grasp.

“Maybe?”

“I wasn’t totally opposed to a little sabotage. That crazy footwork of yours can cause a lot of problems and I’m just want to help my team remain at the top of the table. I want to stay on top of you.”

“You are in for a treat tonight then because like I said it’s not going to work, Chris. I commend you for your efforts, but it’s not going to be enough. We’ve got this game. I feel it. And a bunch of pictures of you posing naked isn’t going to change that.”

“You might be right, but I can’t have the great Tobin Heath be the sole reason for our downfall, if that happens.”

“You better believe it. Tobin Heath, Player of the Match.” Tobin predicted, allowing her cocky attitude to slide in like it does from time to time. Most of that time resurfacing when Tobin was competing against close friends and even more so when it came to her girlfriend. “I might even score just for you.”

“Okay, Miss Player of the Match, just remember if you’re ever nervous when you’re about to take a shot or a free kick, it helps to picture everyone else in their underwear. But I’m sure you’ll have no problem imagining me in a little less clothing.”

A sly smirk made it’s way onto Christen’s face. She took Tobin’s face into her hands and planted a kiss that stole Tobin’s breathe away. She patted her girlfriend’s cheek before heading back into the locker room. She opened the door before turning back to Tobin and sending her a wink.

“Good luck, Tobin. I’ll see you after the game.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
